


Backstage

by Mikea28



Series: Baekho and She [2]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikea28/pseuds/Mikea28
Summary: A reporter in search of a scoop is hiding backstage at the MAMA but get discovered… and punished by Baekho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the second story of the Baekho and She serie. Be sure to check my previous work "Tinted windows" if you want to understand the storyline better. But it’s not a requirement, you can still enjoy this one as it is haha! Have fun reading and lemme know how you liked this sequel! ;)

**SHE**

_"I’ll go hang around a bit backstage!"_

She immediately walks away after saying those words in hope that Yunkyoung will not follow nor insist to make her interview another celebrity. Even though She and Yunkyoung are officially appointed as BMM correspondents to cover the MAMA in Japan this year, she knows damn well that her colleague’s actual goal is to fangirl over the myriad of idols present at the event today.

She on the other hand is not happy with this mission and doesn’t really want to be here. Hell, she does investigative journalism and she came to Seoul in hope to cover serious matters such as tensions at the DMZ or gender inequalities; these are the kind of subject she was aiming for when she transferred to the Korean division of BMM, not some music award show full of teenagers! 

Though she has done her homework and is well aware of the growing influence of K-pop in the world, she just isn’t interested enough in the matter nor does she think that asking nice and flattering questions to singers at a showbiz event can be called reporting. 

What a waste! Being in Tokyo for the first time, she would rather go to Shibuya where the adult entertainment scene is said to be interesting (and enjoyable!). But she is stuck at this carnival instead with an overexcited co-worker whom she only agreed to follow in order to reassure her that she is fine.

Indeed, Yunkyoung - her _sunbae_  but also kind of her best friend right now - decided to bring her to the MAMA to cheer her up because she found she was looking gloomy these days. It’s true that she hasn’t been quite herself since that infamous night in that stranger's black van three weeks ago. 

She admits it, that night messed her up a bit. Sure, she was amazingly well fucked by that thick tattooed guy like never before but it also made her scared of herself and her thirst. She has tried to sleep with other men since then too but it was never as good. And that acknowledgment has somehow taken the fun out of the game. She just isn’t really interested in anybody anymore. Well, she is still constantly horny as fuck and ready to rub her wet pussy on anything at anytime but she has put her wild-sex-with-strangers-plan on hold and is trying to focus on work for now, like this stupid schedule at the MAMA today.

At that moment, she realizes she has successfully ditched Yunkyoung who must now be drooling somewhere over some star. With the special MAMA press pass giving her access to every corner backstage (the organizer was thrilled to have someone from the "revered" BMM covering the event thus the generosity), she decides to wander further behind the stage to look for a place to hide and observe her surroundings.

Since she is already here and after all she has heard about the ugly reality of the K-pop industry, she can try and see if she witnesses a "mistreated" idol backstage to write a decent story about out of this whole masquerade after all. 

The thought uplifts her mood a bit and after walking for a while she finally finds the perfect hideout: a blind spot right under the stage, an empty space completely in the dark! No one notices her as she rushes behind the thick curtains and looks out in hope to catch a singer being yelled at by a staffer _._  
  


**BAEKHO**

_"Gwenchana geokjeong hajima, really don’t worry guys I’m ok!"_

Baekho tries to reassure the staff around him as well as group leader JR who is giving him a worried look. Their performance is in less than an hour and from the look of it, Baekho has almost lost his voice. He and his bandmates were so nervous about this MAMA stage! And with this event happening directly after the promotion of their last album WAKE,N and before their final concert in a week they practiced a lot! Adding stress and sleeplessness to it as well as the strict fitness and diet routine he follows these days, Baekho doesn’t want to admit it but he is exhausted. 

Still, he is the main vocalist of his group and expectations are high today. The press has been praising him and his vocals a lot since that outstanding stage at the AAA. Also, performing on award shows abroad is always a chance to expose their music to a new audience and gain some new fans.

The stakes are high and Baekho knows it, that is why he tries to reassure everybody right now including himself. They are worried he will not be able to perform live today and he can feel the pressure of everyone’s eyes on him and it’s goddamn suffocating! He knows they are just trying to help but the only thing he wants right now is to run away and have a quiet minute. Just ONE minute dammit!

Amid the confusion and hushed concerned talks, Baekho decides to venture out to find an isolated place and have a moment for himself to calm down. While walking, thoughts about the events of the last weeks pop up in his mind. It has been such a thrill to meet his fans again during this promotion cycle! He had so much fun and spirit!

He also recalls that one crazy night, the night that foreign sassaeng fucked him in their band van. That night has definitely contributed to his spike of energy in the past weeks! Even his bandmates have noticed the unusual change in his mood.

Damn he knows that night was real! He knows what he felt wasn’t a dream but he still has no idea who she is and why she did what she did. And that thought tortures him! No, it makes him angry as hell! How dared she do something like that to him then run away without giving him a chance to have a say in it?

Was it assault? It didn’t feel like it. Was it love? Now that’s silly. But it was definitely not ok and he knows he has the right to be mad! And still, what he wants the most is to see her again. Feel her again.

He knows that longing is one of the reasons for his current state: Thinking of her all the time like this, so much that he gets distracted, then depressed from the thought that he'll never see her again, then angry that she made him feel like this in the first place! He also knows that in an attempt to escape those feelings he ended up rushing into a lot of activities lately to the point of being overworked.

Baekho is still deep in those thoughts and worries when he finally finds a small and dark place under the stage, well hidden under curtains. He is thrilled! This place looks perfect, nobody will look for him here and he will finally have a bit of peace for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE**

She is so focused on a cute girl group cheering happily before going on stage that she doesn’t hear at first someone entering the small space and now standing right behind her.

The first thing she notices and which alerts her is the fragrance. A man fragrance. Wait, it’s _that_ man fragrance! Her heart instantly drops in her chest. That’s impossible, how could he be here? She must be hallucinating somehow, it wouldn’t be the first time she daydreams of him since that one night.

She tries to calm down by taking a deep breathe but doing that only intensifies the incredibly bewitching good smell. She shudders a bit as she feels a warm breathe brushing her neck. She is now in full panic mode: someone, a man, is definitely behind her!

In this dark corner under a stage that has become louder since the quirky girl group from earlier is now performing, she can barely see anything. Nevertheless, she musters her courage and decides to face the intruder. It may be someone from the security team, in which case she has a perfect explanation as for why she has been hiding here. And there is nothing to be scared of; she is a big girl and like in Korea, she is pretty tall for Japanese standard and no one would dare mess with her. 

Reassured by that thought she turns around, only to feel a hand abruptly covering her mouth! The hand is so strong and the gesture so sudden that she immediately gets pushed in a corner of the hideout. She is stopped in her track by a big crate which makes her stumble and partially lie down on it.

Meanwhile the hand has managed to stay on her mouth, still pushing hard against her face, making it uneasy to breathe. Completely taken aback by the strength of the intruder and realizing what is going to happen she is rattled and about to bite and scream when the man suddenly whispers in her ear: " _I_ _t’s you, I know it’s you!"_. 

 _What_? She is startled by those few words. Confused for a brief moment, her brain - and her body - start to remember. Now she knows. She has never heard him speak but she can’t forget the beautiful sounds he made while crying out to her that night in the tinted van. She now fully gets it. _It’s him_! But she has no time to think more because the man has just removed his hand from her mouth and is now kissing her hard.

 

**BAEKHO**

_It’s her!_ How is that possible? Baekho is shook. He recognizes her almost right away. But why is she here, in that room and in the dark again just like last time? Is she ambushing him again?

He had noticed earlier that someone was here as soon as he had entered the corner. He first went for a confrontation thinking it was an overeager tabloid reporter lurking around for a dirty scoop (it happened a lot in these kind of events). It was fairly dark and he could barely see in front of him aside from small ray of lights coming from the stage and occasionally stroking her voluminous hair. _Her hair_. The nearer he got, the more they looked familiar. 

Now standing right behind her, he also notices her unique smell and his heart start to go crazy. _It’s definitely he_ _r!_ He has no doubt anymore! That scent of Coco and Vanilla, the fantastic smell of sun and ocean! It’s her! Baekho can't believe his eyes and for a split second his mind goes blank. Though he quickly regains his senses, his emotions are in shambles.

The rage he felt during all those past weeks regains him, along with his burning desire for her. Did she come back to tease him more? To finish him? But she _is_ really here! And he missed her so much, he wants her _so_ much!

Baekho unconsciously reaches out to caress her soft hair and the released smell makes him dizzy. At that moment, he hears the voice of leader JR calling him somewhere nearby in the same instant she turns to him. Baekho can feel her breath on his face and he knows she is about to do something that will certainly make him scream loud enough to alert his worried bandmate outside. But he does not intend to let her instigate anything today. He will not fall victim to her wicked doings, getting toyed then abandoned again!

With that determination, Baekho grabs and pushes her back inside the hideout all while covering her mouth in an aim to make her stand still. But realizing he can’t hold back, he goes for her lips almost instantly to give her a rough kiss, making sure beforehand that she knows he has "unmasked" her.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE**

She can’t believe what’s happening. The black-van-man! He is kissing her right now! And judging from his breath he is about to give it to her like the good girl she is! She can feel his despair in the vigor of his kiss, so wet and rushed she can barely breathe. But most of all, she can feel that already hard dick in his pant! Woah. How come he is already so enraged? It must be barely two minutes since he entered this place! 

But how is he here, did he follow her somehow? Does he work here? She doesn’t quite get it but she doesn’t care at the moment as all she wants now is to get fucked by his mighty cock!

She must admit, she is as much turned on as he is! Her undies are already drenched in her juice and she can feel her swelling vulva pushing against her slip. How can he affect her that much with a mere kiss? It’s true that she has been severely underfucked for the past weeks (thanks to him for that) but still, it’s clear her body recognizes him! 

He too must have "heard" her raging pussy because his hand is now reaching down her skirt which he pulls up so hard it makes her loose her balance a bit. Unbothered, he continues his way to her pussy, now obstructed by a pair of leggings.

Visibly annoyed by the hurdle, he tears her leggings apart with all his might, ripping the thin tissue of her undies that got caught in his hand in the process. In a weak attempt to stop the furious gesture, she briefly grabs his forearm and feels his tensed and impatient muscles. How can he possibly have so much strength?!

Her torn leggings and undies are now lying on the floor, her vulva fully exposed and at the mercy of his dangerously thick fingers. Her whole body twitches as she guesses what awaits her. She is excited and so wet! She doesn’t care how ridiculous she looks right now with her pussy offered to him, ready to get fingered by his hand!

But she has no way to observe the scene as her man is still busy giving her all his saliva, vigorously shoving his tongue down her throat. When his kiss finally stops she uses the moment to take a deep breathe. She realizes it is a good decision because it looks like he has no intention of letting her properly breathe today.

Indeed, the other hand which wasn't ripping her clothes apart but was busy grabbing her hair instead to facilitate his kiss has now moved down to her throat where it aims to control her neck. Now holding her face still by practically choking her, his tongue has decided to play with her earlobes.

She is about to go insane and feels slowly losing herself to euphoria, not sure if due to the heavenly feeling of his wet tongue in her ear or the slight lack of oxygen induced by his choke. Or because he just abruptly dived two of his fingers in her. 

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho has never felt a vagina in his hand before and he loves the sounds she makes just as he starts to finger her. Hell, those moans make him mad! He wants to hear more of it, he wants her to completely lose herself under his hand and he will not stop until he gets satisfaction!

But despite his intent, he can’t help but feel dizzy from the sensation of her juicy pussy squealing. He has now managed to found the little bulge between her vulva’s lips and he thanks his sharp mind for remembering his female anatomy classes (porn).

His thumb is still gently playing with her clitoris when he decides to put another finger in. There is no resistance, her pussy being now so swollen and slippery it could take anything in! Baekho relish the sensation. He enjoys looking at her convulsing while he pushes his fingers harder and quicker in her. He is sweating profusly and her screams are making him hornier. He is groaning both from the effort and the excitement over her impending meltdown. 

But he is not satisfied yet. No, he is still mad as hell! Mad at her for making him feel like this and for - once again - popping out of nowhere trying to make him crazy. That thought annoys him so much that he bites her underlip hard. But she doesn't notice, as she is almost losing consciousness from the intense pleasure he is giving her right now. 

Gosh is she stunning! How dare she? How can she have so much fun and let him do all he wants with her even though they have never properly spoken before? How can she be so playful and so confidently sexy and slutty? Why isn’t she as flustered as he was in that van the other night? Baekho is lost in angry thoughts and doesn’t realize that he keeps adding fingers in her. 

Now his hand is fully immersed in her pussy and she gives a desperate cry, imploring him with her eyes, though he isn’t sure if she wants him to stop or if she is agonizing from lust. A brief interruption in his movement gives him the answer, as she grabs his forearm to push his hand deeper in.

She is now moving her hips back and forth to match the movement of his wrist while he fists her heavily. He wanted to be gentle, afraid she might get hurt (heck, he has never done all of this before!) but her hips challenge him! Though he doesn’t complain about the pace, it totally fits the level of "rage" he feels for her right now. That wild woman will be tamed, he will take his revenge!


	4. Chapter 4

**SHE**

Why does it feel so good?! She has been fisted by her ex-boyfriend before, so it’s not something she is new to. But it was always a bit of a long process to get her pussy wet enough (not an easy task for her underperforming ex) given her unusually tight vagina. Therefore it is kind of a big deal that this total stranger is able to go all in without much trouble. Though she did feel the intensity with which that hand penetrated her for sure! 

The overwhelming pleasure that incurs is so intense that she feels like passing out. Luckily, a bite from him on her shoulder keeps her conscious. From her expression he must have guess the battle for sanity going on in her. He briefly tries to pull his hand out of her but she immediately grabs his arm, signalizing him to stay where he is.

This man, _her_ man is so delicious! How can he make her feel like this? It’s like her pussy has waited for him her whole life! She knows the thought is ridiculous but she doesn’t care! Is this situation not absurd enough? How did he even find her and why are they fucking again? 

All doubts that the great sex they had the other night was just an exception due to alcohol are now gone. THIS is the real deal. She knows it, she _feels_ it. She is not drunk today and still, she feels inebriated by the sole touch of his hand! She is about to collapse from sheer pleasure and in no universe is this normal. The intense attraction she feels for him is nothing she has ever experienced before (and she had her fair share of experiences!). 

Why does she feel like she could give this man not only her body but her life and everything she has ever possessed in this world? The realization makes her more desperate for him and her moves become more clingy. She is now grabbing his arm with both hands, frenetically moving her pelvis around his fist which is still fully immersed in her.

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho notices the speed increase in her thrusts. She is agitated and her breath got shorter; she is holding tight to him as her screams are getting rawer and louder. He has seen her like this before and he senses it: she is about to come! But that can’t happen, he’s not going to allow that! Damn, she is not allowed to anything, not after what she did to him the other night!

And besides, her wet pussy and all her dirty moans have pretty much turned him into a horny beast and it’s time for him to fuck her properly! How dare she wants to stole this moment, _their_  moment from him? 

The fact that she has yet again managed to upset him with her boldness and delicious sensuality makes him crazy. Enraged by those thoughts, he roughly slips his hand out of her (not without earning a pleading moan) and fiercely pulls her towards him.

He then proceeds to kiss her, all while trying to open his belt. Grasping the situation, she gives him a helping hand and skillfully opens then pulls down his pants in one go, revealing his rock-hard dick. Gosh that woman really makes him mad in every thing she does. And he loves that. Fuck, _he loves her._

 _Fuck!_ That last thought upsets him so much that he abruptly lifts her up on her hips and parts her legs, which she immediately wraps up around his waist. He then digs his cock in her so fast she has to bite his neck to not give out a scream that would have easily covered the voice of the ballad singer currently performing on stage over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHE**

The overwhelming pleasure she feels when his cock brutally digs in her in full length is so intense she chuckles and suppresses a scream by biting him. Oh his shoulders! So broad, so bulky! To feel his glorious body again under her fingers is everything she has wanted these past weeks!

And now that he is standing here, fucking her with all his might, she can lavishly run her hand all over his defined back muscles, perfectly sculpted and even more prominent than the last time she felt them (he really must work out diligently!). 

She can feel his impressive stamina as he is barely panting while fucking and lifting her up. He is so wonderful! Her hands go down to feel his small waist then back up, caressing his sexy forearms, triceps and shoulders to end up on his neck. She then gift him the most passionate kiss she has ever given a man.

She is in heaven and she already knows that there will always be a before and after this moment in her life. This is not only her best fuck ever, this is hands down her best man ever, period. 

She is still deep in that delirium when she starts to feel the burning wave that is about to consume her. She knows she has lost the war to him. She is his prisoner and there is no return point. Now she can only implore him to end her suffering by releasing her from this delicious pain.

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho could have never dreamed of fucking a woman this gorgeous. And he doesn’t regret that this crazy one was his first. He regrets even less that she is his second. In fact, he would like her to be his 3rd, 10th and 100,000,000th. He wouldn’t have any problem with that.

As he his having those sweet thoughts, he notices his cock getting harder and more sensitive, disappearing in and out of her butt while he is still lifting her up and down his dick. Meanwhile she is holding onto him, making those cute noises that make him insane. She is splendid and a total mess! Her delicious smelling hair are all over her face and she is talking gibberish.

From the wild look on her face, he knows she is about to come and this time he will not be able to stop her. And he has no intention to do so, as he too is ready to finish her and unload all his cum in her. He is ready to take his revenge for all those anxious weeks when he felt he was going crazy over not knowing if what they had done in his van in Gangnam was real or not. All the stress it induced, all the energy it took him to ignore it! He is ready to release all his anger and be alive again! 

Her pussy, which is even tighter than in his memory, is now soaked from all the juice produced earlier by his active hand in her. It gives out squishy sounds of satisfaction and squirts profusely on his cock and tummy. Are all women as wet as her or is he giving her that much pleasure Baekho wonder? He starts to move quicker in her, thrusting hard against her, ignoring her complaints (which aren’t ones) and now frantically moving her up and down on his dick. He gives a hard slap on her ass immediately followed by a rough and wet kiss that engulfs her mouth as he groans from the deepest of his throat. 

He is still kissing and licking her face when he feels her body shuddering in pleasure while she gives out the loud and wrenching cry. That scream gives him the rest. She is amazing and his heart feel like bursting as he too scream from the top of his lung and dig his dick a last time in her. He holds her tightly, his whole body shivering in pleasure as he empties his cum in her.


	6. Chapter 6

**BAEKHO**

Baekho is hugging her firmly while he tries to catch his breathe without letting her down from his hips, afraid she might immediately run away and leave him in agony again. He is still panting loudly when he suddenly hears his teammate JR calling for him. Shit! His voice is now alarmingly close and the last thing he wants is for JR to find him here, pants down with his dick deep inside a woman. That would be hard to explain.

He abruptly pulls his dick out of her and she gives him a weak moan while holding onto him tightly. He sighs, as he too is not ready to let go of her warm body yet. But time is running out, he can hear JR very clearly now and at the tone of his voice, it seems like he is about to cry. Gosh he must have been scolded hard by the CEO for not keeping an eye on him earlier and he will certainly not return before finding Baekho.

He pushes her back again, this time a bit stronger and she finally let go of him and lies down on the crate behind her. He is in a hurry, he must go NOW and he knows he barely has time to put his pants back on, adjust his shirt and kiss her one last time. His mind is a mess as he tries to figure out what to tell her and how to ask her who she is and what the hell is happening between them.

After brooding all options in his head for a short while, he hurriedly lean on to whisper something in her ear. He then rushes out of the hideout after giving her a long kiss, right when JR is about to open the curtain.

  
**SHE**

_"I will find you and take back what you have stolen from me!"_

She is breathing so hard she barely hear his hushed voice blowing those words in her ear. What? Her heart is pounding like crazy, her head is about to explode and she is still shivering from the intense emotions she just felt. 

She can feel his warm cum leaking out of her and spreading on the wooden crate she is now lying on. How much cum exactly did he let out in her? What an impressively healthy man! 

But what does he mean by those words? What stolen? She gets interrupted in her thoughts as he kisses her. Contrarily from earlier the kiss is warm and soft and he does it while gently holding her face in both his hands. He kisses her for awhile and it seems he would never stop tasting and eating her up. Then he blows a last soft kiss on her eyelids and hurriedly storms out of the hideout, leaving her stunned and confused, her ripped leggings and undies lying on the floor, her hair (and heart) in state of chaos.

What did just happen? Why is he gone? And what did he just say to her?


	7. Chapter 7

**JR**

_"Yah, muoah nya? What you are doing? I’ve been looking for you everywhere dammit! "_

JR’s eyes are spitting fire, but the group leader is more worried than angry. Baekho tries to calm him down, explaining he just needed a quiet moment. JR does not look convinced, scanning Baekho who, fairly speaking, looks a bit messy with his tousled hair, untucked shirt and those big drops of sweat on his face.

Good thing they aren’t styled for the stage yet, JR thinks, then asks Baekho if he has been crying again somewhere by himself. After a short thinking, Baekho decides to agree to his leader’s assumption in oder to close the subject as there is no other appropriate explanation for his current state.

JR who always feels personally responsible for any issue in his team, promptly apologizes for not noticing how much stress Baekho was having. Baekho tries to reassure him, telling him it is not his fault and that he feels better now anyway. Indeed, Baekho is full of energy, much more brighter and chattier than he was when he disappeared half an hour ago.

JR’s sharp eyes also notices the unusual glow on his face. And judging from his big laugh right now, it looks like his voice is back! Baekho did really need that quiet moment after all! JR is happy to see Baekho’s mood back, though he still find him a bit strange and way more hyper than usual. JR put it on the account of his excitement for the big stage they are about to perform on and joins his friend in his good mood.

 

**BAEKHO**

Baekho also noticed the return of his voice! Great, because he is burning with energy and wants to go up and lit that stage asap! He is excited and in the best mood possible, and he knows who he has to thank that for! It’s clear that he still knows nothing about that mysterious girl but at least he now knows that she is very real and that she is into him too! He has felt it and has no doubt about it.

It is absolutely crazy that they have found each other in this improbable place in Japan and he doesn’t know how he’s going to meet her again. But he somehow knows it is bound to happen, call it destiny or whatever! 

He has promised to come find the heart she took from him without permission! And he said it in english to make sure she understands. So she knows that he will to come her and that he will not be ambushed again. When he thinks of it now, she too looked flustered to see him there. Thus he is not quite convinced that this pleasant meeting was all her fault. But he is now certain that she is as attracted to him as he to her. She must be!

Those thoughts occupies his mind during his styling, up to the stage entrance. Then the seven years pro singer successfully cuts out all distractions out his mind and fully concentrates on his upcoming performance. Tonight more than other nights, he is burning with passion and wants to yell out to the world all these emotions boiling inside him.

 

**SHE**

She is slowly coming back to her sense and picks up what remains of her leggings and underwear from the floor and stick it in her bag. Thank god he hasn’t ripped off her skirt or she would've been in trouble. She’s just going to have to squeeze her legs together and find an explanation for Yunkyoung.

But for now she needs to find the restroom and clean herself a bit. Gosh all that cum pouring all over her legs! She wipes the most she can with the ripped legging first then readjusts her skirt. She peeps out to make sure no one she knows is around. Then runs out of the hideout in the direction she might have seen toilets signs before.

Luckily, the washrooms are empty as most staff and reporters are currently monitoring the live stages. She thoroughly washes out her legs and splashes some water on her face to cool down her burning cheeks. She dries her skin with some toilet paper and takes a good look at her face in the mirror. She must admit: she is glowing! And she knows why! Sensations and images from under the stage flashes back in her mind and blood rushes to her face again. She smiles. What a lucky woman she is, to have been fucked by this man twice!

Right after that thought she gets gloomy. What did he mean with stolen? What did she steal from him? Does he think she took something out of his van the other night while he was asleep? She remembers now the van’s door not being locked when she went out of the car. Did someone noticed it and came right after to steal something precious to him? That thought worries her. Oh no, is it why he was so rough to her today? But then why did he even sleep with her again? Was it kind of a revenge sex for something he thinks she took from him? Oh my, that would be horrible!

She is getting upset as she can’t stand the thought of him thinking something so shameful about her. But the sex was so good though and she felt again that something special was going on between them. Or is she delusional? Is she the only one thinking that, while he was just raping her in there? But it didn’t feel like that, it was definitely consensual and though he was a bit harsh (what she totally loved!) he was still affectionate and extremely attentive.

All those confused thoughts have somehow ruined her mood and she now feels tired and worn out. Her head is heavy and she is about to have a massive headache. Suddenly all this loud music and buzzing people are getting on her nerves and the only thing she wants right now is a warm and soothing bath. Besides, she is not ready to face Yunkyoung with half of her clothes missing. She looks like shit and she is way too tired to come up with an explanation. 

So she makes up her mind, rushes out of the restrooms and heads straight to the exit. Luckily she immediately find a cab. On the way she makes sure to send her colleague a short text message explaining she suddenly felt ill and went back to her hotel room to take some rest. She knows Yunkyoung will nag but she prefers it rather than explaining why she looks like a slut with her legs missing her leggings and covered in cum.


	8. Epilogue (final)

The MAMA stage was a total success for Nu’est W and Baekho was once again praised in the media for his excellent vocals and outstanding stage presence which are said to have been on another level that night. 

The press as well as his fans particularly noticed the sexy and intense aura he emanated while performing the song ‘Shadow’ for the first time onstage.

He is said to have turned the heads of many fans and non-fans present at the venue with his overflowing sex-appeal. 

Journalist and Pulitzer Price winner Kim Yunkyoung of the news network BMM Korea wrote in her online column about that night: 

_"It is undeniable that singer Baekho from the rising boy band Nu’est W was one of the highlight of this year’s MAMA!_

_His perfectly sculpted body was glowing in sweats while his clear and powerful voice exploded in the Japanese night like a tiger’s roar, leaving the audience in awe of this very handsome and talented young man._

_Nu’est is definitely the idol group to look forward to in 2019 and as for me, I have totally fallen for the irresistible charms of its main vocal Kang Baekho."_

**Author's Note:**

> Was that it? Or do you think they’ll get lucky and bump into each other again? HAHA… who knows… should I let that happen?! Tell me what you think. ;)


End file.
